Human
Humans are the dominant species in Albion and most likely Samarkand in the Fable series. They are in every city and every town. Humans are usually not inherently good or evil and their morals can vary greatly. Humans can reproduce through sexual intercourse, which can also be done by the player character in Fable II with his/her spouse, and those children can have the player's personality. Origin Despite their importance to the modern world, the origin of humans is wholly unknown. Some scholars believe, however, that humanity is descended from a race of sentient amphibians. Biology Humans are complex beings both physically and mentally, and two humans are almost never alike. They are almost always mortal, with the exception of the Archon, and most likely have an average lifespan of 65 years. Many heroes, such as The Guildmaster and Maze are known to defy this rule, likely through magical means. Many humans are born with some magnitude of Willpower, giving them the ability to slightly alter and shape the physical and mystical world around them. This talent is part of the reason why humans progressed so much quicker than the other species on the planet. In fact, the very backbone of the Old Kingdom was supported by the use of magic. Their body structure, complete with posable thumbs, as well as their intellect and tool-making skills, contribute to their current dominance as well. : an example of an Albionite Human. Note the lighter complexion]] Appearance Humans are bipedal beings who are vary in height from 4 to 6 feet by the time of adulthood. Human skin varies from very light to very dark and usually depends on their nationality. : An example of a Samarkandian human. Note the darker complexion]] For example, Albionites, humans from the country of Albion tend to have lighter skin while Samarkandians, the people of Samarkand seem to have a darker complexion. Technology Humans are capable of developing tools such as weapons and usually wear clothing. Because of their relative intellect, they tend to be very social and make permanent settlements in the form of villages and cities. Samarkandian humans, particularly, are responsible for great technological achievements, including gunpowder. Guns, agriculture, and architecture are also marvels of human achievement. Society and Culture Humans have a complex society, which consists of familial, romantic, and platonic bonds. Humans typically rely on one another to function and, as a result, create small settlements, such as Oakvale, to massive cities, such as Bowerstone. Human culture differs greatly from village to village. The people from Knothole Glade, for example have a tribal culture focused on war and honour, while the people of Bowerstone live a busy, cosmopolitan lifestyle. Personality Although their personalities differ greatly, humans are typically materialistic beings and will often express their love or admiration for one another through the exchange of gifts. Many recognize the concept of monogamy, forming marital bonds with one another, while others prefer the life of the bachelor, such as Reaver. Because of their adaptability, human personality differs based on their surroundings. For instance, humans who grow up in Bloodstone learn to survive through crime and violence and their personalities are mirrored by this. Bowerstone humans learn to live through trade and commerce, and as a result are often rushed and tense. Social Structure Humans also tend to have a complex social hierarchy, the common peasants at the bottom, who have the job of performing labour, with the nobles and royalty at the top, with the task of protecting and keeping the average man or woman in order. Sometimes this social structure works, and those with authority use it to protect those with less of it, such as Lucien Fairfax's regime before he disappeared. Other times, the nobles abuse their power and oppress the peasants, such as Lady Grey and the residents of Bowerstone North. Gender roles pay a much smaller part in human society than in other species. The average human male has a larger build than that of a female, and females tend to have better coordination and balance. This may simply be due to the fact that males tend to work in physically strenuous jobs, while females traditionally take jobs that require steady hands and better accuracy. Despite this, it is completely possible for a female to be as strong or stronger than an average male, such as Whisper and Scarlet Robe, and men can be gifted with exceptional marksmen skills, such as Reaver. Because of this, men and women in Albion, and likely Samarkand, have typically equal roles in society. There are exceptions to this rule, however. For example, almost all of Albion's guards are men, while most hairstylists are female. Category:Gameplay